Fading
by Kry XIII
Summary: Kurt's been having doubts about himself lately. When he's kidnapped and brought to an unknown place, he's forced to make up his mind; fight to get back to the X-Men or just give up and fight for Valen. Will he make the right choice or be forced to regret


Hello!! Look at this!! It's not Beyblade!! Oh Mah Gawd!! so anyway...here it is!! Hope You Like!!  
My name is also being changed to Kry XIII!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters...I also don't own the song Fading or the band Decyfer Down

I own Valen though...he's my oc...

_~Blah Blah~ _- lyrics

_"Blah Blah" _- thoughts (except for in flashbacks)

_Blah Blah_- flashback

confusing? it'll be easier to understand when you read...ENJOY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared up at the crowd of people. All of their expressions held either fear, hate, or both. He backed away from the gathering crowd. He wanted to get away. He didn't want to be here anymore. It was a mistake walking into town with his holo-watch malfunctioning randomly. How could he have ever thought no one would notice him if his false appearance suddenly dropped?

He bowed his head down. He didn't want to see the disgusted faces any longer. He could live without them.

"Someone call the police or something!" shouted a few different people. "It's a monster!"

Was he really that terrifying to look at? Sure he had blue fur instead of smooth skin, pointed ears, fangs, a tail, and deformed (at least to "normal" people anyway) hands and feet, but did he really look like a monster?

He backed away a few steps before he closed his eyes, trying to teleport away from the crowd. He gulped as he didn't teleport away like he had wanted. Glancing around at the hateful glares, he decided to go with plan B. He turned and ran. They wouldn't be able to catch him, right?

He jumped up onto one of the street lamps before flipping up onto the wall of a building. He quickly climbed to the top before he took off, just running anywhere.

_~It starts with one time to fit in_

_Addiction slowly setting in_

_I drifted off into dismay~_

He sighed as he looked around, realizing he was in the park. He hid himself in the branches of a nearby tree. No one would find him here. He closed his eyes, fully intent on resting for a few minutes when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Yelping, he looked down, frowning as he saw a small dirt embedded in his thigh. He went to pull it out when he lost his balance and fell out of the tree, wincing as he hit the ground hard. His whole body felt heavy and hurt like crazy. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

He felt terrified as he saw several people, all wearing black and silver clothing, running towards him. He wanted to run, but he couldn't move. He felt his vision blackening as the people surrounded him.

"So who's this?" asked a rough voice from his left.

"Kurt Wagner." answered another.

"Kurt Wagner huh? Hey! Don't pass out yet mutant." said the first voice. "How can I have any fun if you're unconcious?!" the voice screamed as he felt a foot connect with his ribs.

Kurt yelped from the force of the kick and looked up, whimpering softly. He tried to curl up to protect himself from the attacks, but his body was to weak. Before he passed out, he tried to see the face of the leader, but everything went black before he could.

_~Eyes looking back at me_

_I can't even see your face_

_The pressure is closing in_

_It's taking me again~_

Kurt awoke in an empty room. The walls were stone, the ceiling was stone, and the floor was stone. At least the door was metal. There were no windows, so he had no idea if it was day or night. He stood up, stummbling slightly. His body still felt kind of numb and he felt pain surging through every limb.

He walked to the metal door in front of him, smiling as he found it unlocked. Were these people stupid?

He quietly pushed the door open and peaked outside. There were long, stone walls making up the corridor with metal doors evenly spaced along the wall. He tip toed out of the room, keeping as quiet as possible. He tried a few times to teleport out of there, but for some reason, it wasn't working.

---

Kurt had been walking for hours, but he was getting no where. He was beginning to get frustrated as he felt he passed the same door once more in under 10 minutes. He frowned as his legs started aching and sat down against the wall for a few minutes to rest. Would he ever get out of there? It seemed completely hopeless. He glanced around him once more before pulling his knees to his chest and putting his head against his knees.

_~Wait it's all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_Apart of my soul is fading~_

Kurt jumped as he heard someone talking. They sounded close. How long had he been out? He stood up and listened to the voices. Figuring they were coming from his left, he decided to go right. Silently running through the hall, he growled lowly as he heard more people in front of him.

He looked around briefly before jumping up onto the wall and climbing to the ceiling, silently praying no one caught him. Sadly, everyone was against him.

Kurt yelped as he felt someone jerk his tail hard, causing him to fall to the floor. His head bounced off the hard stone floor. He squeezed his eyes tight as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back as someone kicked him. He tried once more to teleport. He knew it wouldn't work, but he had to at least try.

He heard himself scream out in pain followed by his attackers laughter.

"Please stop..." Kurt whimpered pathetically as he tried to crawl away, the searing pain shooting down his back. "Some vun help..."

"What was that demon?" laughed one guy as he slammed his foot against Kurt's head.

"Help! Please!" he screamed before another kick was delivered to his head and he blacked out.

_~But now by letting go some how_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I'm calling out your name I'm fading_

_So save me from what I've become~_

Kurt groaned as he awoke in a different room than before. The last room was all stone with the exception of the metal door, but this room was completely metal. And it was colder. Not to mention way bigger. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"Finally you're awake." said a voice from the door.

Kurt spun around from the table he finally realized he was on. Why was he on a table? It was metal too, like everything else in the room.

"Vat do you vant?" Kurt asked, backing away from the guy as much as he could without falling off of the table.

The man smirked and walked towards him. He stopped in front of him, chuckling darkly as Kurt flinched.

Kurt closed his eyes and lightly bit his lip as the man extended an arm and lightly touched his face.

"I know there are more of you." he answered, lightly sliding his thumb below Kurt's eye. "I want to find them, and I need you to help me."

"Sorry." Kurt said, turning his head away from him. "Not interested."

The man glared before he put on a friendly smile. "But why not Kurt?" the man asked, gently turning Kurt's face back towards him. "Do you really think they care about you?"

"Yes I do!" Kurt growled, glaring up at the man. "Zey are mein freunde! Of course zey care!"

"If they did, wouldn't they be here by now?" he said quickly, smirking to himself at the look on Kurt's face.

"You know I'm right." he went on. "They abandoned you. They don't even think it's worth coming to save you."

"You...you don't know anyzing!" Kurt tried to defend his friends. "Zey are mein freunde...zey just...don't know vhere I'm at is all."

"So you're defending them?" he asked, his face holding a faked surprised expression. "Do you truely believe that? It's been two whole weeks since you've been here."

Kurt looked up at the man, his expression confused, shocked, and surprised. "Vat?!" He couldn't believe it. If he really had been there for two weeks, then his friends should have found him by now. So it was true. They didn't care about him.

"But fear not Kurt." he said, softly petting Kurt's hair. "I care. I truely do."

"R-really?" Kurt asked, not sure if he should really believe him or not.

"But of course." he replied, gently cupping his cheek and petting the soft fur with his thumb. "Why would I lie?"

He tilted Kurt's head up to look in the boys eyes, smirking as they glazed over. He knew the mutant would help him. He would be on his side. Kurt would help him with anything he asked of the boy. That was just his power, his specialty.

"Vat do you vant me to do?" Kurt asked, his head hung low, his sad, glazed eyes staring at the floor.

The man smirked and lightly touched Kurt's shoulder. "I just need you to help me find them."

_~It's like a force thats pulling you_

_It's empty promise hides the truth~_

Kurt panted as he fell to the floor. He was exhausted beyong belief. The training they were putting him through was 100 times harder than at the institute. How did they expect him to survive?

He forced himself up as once again a lazer was shot at him. He flipped backwards and landed on his hands before he teleported out of the way.

"Very good Kurt." he heard from above him.

Kurt looked up and smiled as the all to real simulation ended. What made it all to real was when he was hit by the lazer the first time, he thought he was going to die from the excrutiating pain.

"So vaz...that better...Master Valen?" Kurt asked, completely out of breath.

"It was excellent Kurt." Valen, the man Kurt had came to know, said with a smirk. "You're getting better. I believe it's time we put your new skills to work."

"Vat do you mean?" Kurt questioned, giving Valen a confused look.

"It's time we look for the other mutants."

_~Eyes looking back at me_

_I cant even see your face_

_The pressure is closing in_

_It's taking me again~_

"Have you found him yet professor?" Kitty asked for the tenth time in five minutes.

"No. I'm afraid not yet." he answered, sighing.

"But it's been, like, a full two weeks!" she protested. "You've had to have found something by now."

"I'm sorry." the professor said. "I just can't seem to sense him."

Kitty frowned and nodded. They should be out looking right now. Not sitting around doing nothing. She walked out of the room and down the hall. Fazing through the wall, she went into Kurt's room. She glanced around before sitting on the bed, grabbing the pillow and burying her face in the soft material. It still smelt like him with little traces of sulfer. It wasn't a bad smell. More like comforting.

"Still depressed?" Kitty looked up as Rogue walked into the room and stood in front of him.

"I just..." Kitty hugged the pillow close to her and stared at the floor. "I miss him."

"Ah know you do. We all do." Rogue said as she sat beside Kitty, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "He was like a brother to me, so ah feel like ah lost a part of my family."

"But why would he, like, disappear like that?" Kitty sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ah don't know." Rogue answered. "But what ah do know is that we'll find him."

"What if we don't?" Kitty asked, looking at Rogue, her eyes filling with tears. "What if the professor and Jean can't track him? What if he's gone forever?"

"Don't worry Kitty." Rogue said, gently hugging the girl close, careful not to make any skin on skin contact. "We'll find him. Ah promise."

_~Wait it's all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_Apart of my soul is fading~_

Kurt stood beside Valen as they and the rest of the mutant hunters looked at the Xavier Institute. The plan was simple. Get in, weaken the x-men, kill them if nessesary, capture them, and leave. It was very simple.

Kurt glanced over at Valen. "Vhen do we go in sir?" he asked.

Valen looked at him and smirked. "Soon. Very soon." he answered, turning away from the teen mutant and gazing at the setting sun.

---

"Professor!" Kitty shouted as she ran back to Cerebro. "You've had to have, like, found him!"

"I'm sorry Kitty." she had heard it everyday and every night.

Kitty turned her back and was about to leave when Xavier's voice stopped her.

"Wait! I've found him." Xavier stated, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You did?! Well where is her?!" Kitty smiled, running to stand beside him.

"He's..." he started, before pausing. "He's in the mansion..."

Kitty couldn't believe her ears. Here she was thinking he was in some kind of danger. That he was hurt and possibly dying and he was fine? Sure she was happy beyond belief that he was ok, but she was going to give him a piece of her mind for making her worry like this.

She ran out of the room, a grin on her face. She was going to find Nightcrawler. She'd yell at him after she was sure he was actually back.

---

"Kurt!" she said as she saw the teen. "Where have you been?"

Kurt turned towards her, a blank look on his face. Kitty frowned. Wasn't he happy to see her? Wasn't he happy about being back? That's when she noticed the clothes he was wearing. It wasn't his usual X-men uniform. Instead it was a black uniform with a large silver cross on the chest and up the legs. She had seen that uniform before, but she couldn't remember where. All she knew was that she didn't like it.

"Kurt, where have you been?" she asked again, taking a few steps towards him. She flinched as he glared at her. It was such a hate filled look and worse, it was aimed towards her.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" she questioned as she walked to him to stand in front of him. She lightly touched his cheek, frowning when he jumped slightly. "Are you o--"

She was cut off as Kurt smirked and punched her stomach, knocking the breath our of her lungs and causing her to fall to her knees and gasp for air.

"K-kurt." she gasped, looking up at him. "W-what's wrong...with y-you?"

Kurt smirked as he kicked her side, forcing her to slam into the wall.

"Kurt...stop...please..." she forced out. She closed her eyes tightly as Kurt just smirked and walked towards her.

_~But now by letting go some how_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I'm calling out your name I'm fading_

_So save me from what I've become~_

"Let go!" Rogue screamed as two men grabbed her. What was going on? How had they gotten into the mansion without any of them noticing? "Professor!"

"Rogue?! What's--argh!" Scott called before he was tackled to the floor. Where were they all coming from?

"Scott!" Jean shouted, using her mind to get the men off of Scott and Rogue. She screamed as something hard collided with her head, knocking her out.

"No! Jean!" Scott yelled. Growling, he went to pull off his sunglasses when he was tackled to the floor once more. "Get off!" Scott sturggled to get up until a cloth was presses to his nose and mouth, what ever was on the rag making him black out.

Rogue gasped as they pulled out what looked like a tazor. What did they want?

"Fine. Y'all want a fight?" she glared, taking off her gloves. "Then I'll give y'all one."

She lept at the man closest to her, instantly grabbing his face. She closed her eyes as she knocked him unconcious, smirking as she stole some of his fighting skills.

One of the bigger men ran at her, holding out a tazor. Right before he tazed her, Rogue snap kicked his hand, cauding him to drop the weapon. She went to spin kick him, but he saw it coming and grabbed her foot, flipping her over him and slamming her to the ground.

With a pained scream, Rogue lost conciousness.

---

"Kurt...please stop..." Kitty begged as she rolled away from him. She tried to stand up, but he teleported above her, causing her to fall back to the floor as his weight was suddenly on her. She looked up pleadingly, begging with her eyes to stop attacking ehr. Kurt just smirked and slammed his foot against her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Kurt!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. "Why are you doing this? S-stop, it's not you."

"You don't know who I am." he stated calmly, a sadistic grin on his face. "You never did. None of you ever did."

"I don't...know everything about you." Kitty whimpered, grabbing his foot in a pathetic attempt to push it off of her. "But I know enough to know you're not the Kurt I fell in love with."

Those words caught him off guard and caused him to stummble back in surprise. Could she be telling the truth? No, there was no way she was. Valen said they didn't care. Valen said they didn't think he was worth it.

He looked at the floor as he continued to back away from her. This couldn't be happeneing.

_~Wait_

_Just about to break_

_Help me see the way_

_Wait, wait, wait_

_I'm shattering to pieces on the floor~_

"You...you're lying!" Kurt yelled, punching her cheek as she stood up, using the wall as support. The force of the hit made her fall. She yelped quietly before she looked up at him, her eyes watery, her face showing him just how sad she was.

"Kurt...I-I'm not lying..." Kitty urged, forcing herself up and walking towards him. She frowned as he took a step away from her, a panicked expression on his face.

"Where did you go?" Kitty asked, getting closer to him. When she was close enough to touch him, she lightly placed a hand softly on his cheek, the other on his shoulder. "I was so worried."

"No...NO!" he screamed, pushing her away. "No you veren't! You didn't care! No one did! Zat's vhy no vun tried to find me!"

"Kurt, we all care, I care." Kitty explained, leaning closer to him. "We tried so hard to find you, but we had no idea where to look."

"Stop lying." Kurt whispered, turning his face away from her.

"I would, but I'm not lying." Kitty said as she closed the gap between them and softly kissing Kurt's lips.

_"No!"_ Kurt's mind screamed at him. _"She's just trying to make you let your guard down!"_

Kurt wanted to push her away. He wanted to kill her for making him feel like this. He had always loved her. Ever since he met her. But she didn't feel the same.

_~Wait its all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_Apart of my soul is fading~_

_"Team, this is Kitty Pryde." Professor Xavier announced, motioning towards the girl standing slightly behind him. "I hope you'll treat her like a part of this team."_

_"Of course Professor!" Evan smiled, walking towards Kitty. "She'll be the victim of our welcoming commity."_

_"Like what?" Kitty asked. "Victim?"_

_Kitty heard something that sounded like 'bamf' and smelled the scent of sulfer before she heard someone say "but of course!" said a normal looking Kurt._

_She turned to look beside her, yelping in surprise as she saw Kurt. After getting over her shock of the new arrival, she returned Kurt's smile before her face fell. At first, there was a normal looking boy with pale skin, longish blue hair and beautiful eyes. Now, there was a blue furred, pointed eared, long tailed monster looking at the watch on his wrist._

_"Argh. Stupid thing." Kurt mumbled, hitting it a few times._

_Kitty screamed and jumped away from him. He looked up at her and frowned, not expecting that reaction from the girl._

_"What is that?!" she screeched, hiding behind Evan. "It's like, a demon."_

_"'It' has a name." Kurt said with a small laugh, trying to ignore the "demon" comment. _

_"Now Kitty." Xavier stated. "This is just Kurt. He's just like everyone else here. He has powers that make him special just like you."_

_"Yeah, sure." Kitty said sarcastically. "Whatever you say."_

_Xavier sighed before he turned to the blue mutant. "Kurt, could you please escort Kitty to her room?"_

_"Of course Professor." Kurt answered, looking up at Kitty and smiling. "Right this way." He started to walk, glancing behind him to make sure the girl followed. Kitty pulled a face, but reluctantly followed._

_---_

_Kurt sat on the couch, his holo-watch activated and finally friends with the fazing mutant. He knew he had a crush on her. She just made him feel different, but in a good way. Not an "oh, you're a mutant with physical mutations" but in an "oh, you're in love" kind of way._

_He had finally decided that after two years of crushing on the girl, he was going to tell her how he felt. He felt completely nervous, but that was to be expected. This could either turn out really good, or really bad._

_"Uh, Kitty?" Kurt asked, the nervousness clear in his voice. "Can I ask you somezing?"_

_"Sure Kurt." She answered. "What's u--"_

_"Kitty!" Jean called, waving towards the girl._

_"Uh, maybe, like, another time Kurt." Kitty dismissed. "It can wait until later right?"_

_"Ja...no problem..." Kurt answered, disappointment seeping into his voice._

_"Great! See you later!" Kitty smiled as she ran after Jean, completely ignoring his sad tone and face._

_Kurt watched her leave before sighing._

_"What's wrong elf?" he heard Logan ask as he walked by, flopping lazily on the other side of the couch._

_"Nozing." Kurt answered, his eyes locked on the carpet before he vanished in a puff of sulferic smoke. He landed in his room and sighed sadly. He knew he woudln't be able to muster up the courage again. He walked out on his balcony and jumped on the railing, watching as Jean and Kitty climbed into Scott's car and then pull out of the driveway and out of sight._

_---_

_"Kitty!" Kurt called, walking up to her in the kitchen. He knew he had gathered her and every other mutants attention as the room became silent, but it was now or never._

_"What's up Kurt?" she asked._

_He swallowed hard and just spit it out. "I love you."_

_Kitty's eyes widen and she dropped the glass she had been holding, ignoring the shattered glass now at their feet. After the initial shock, she forced on a friendly smile and placing a small hand on his shoulder._

_"That's great Kurt, but I don't feel the same." her tone wasn't cruel, or at least, not to everyone else in the room, but to Kurt it felt like she had just ripped out his heart and set it on fire, only to stomp out the flames to spit on it._

_Kurt felt everyone's gaze on him as Kitty bent down to pick up the glass. He bent down to help her, accidentally brushing her hand._

_"No!" she snapped, glaring at him shortly before calming down and forcing a smile. "I mean, I got it. I don't need you."_

_Kurt stood back up and bit his lip. Great. He had just ruined everything. His friendship with Kitty, her trust in him, everything._

_After backing away a few steps, he teleported away. He landed on his bed and glanced around before he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face. How could he have been so stupid?_

_~But now by letting go some how_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I'm calling out your name I'm fading_

_So save me from what I've become~_

She avoided him at first. She was afraid of him just because of his appearance. Then, when they finally did become friends, she usually ignored him. It made him feel so bad that he wanted to die. He wanted to jump from the nearest cliff, shoot himself, hang himself, anything to get away from the pain he felt in his heart. But he never dared. Death was an unwelcome thought.

He clenched his fists on her shouders as he found himself kissing her back. He shouldn't be doing this. She was the enemy. She didn't really care, she just wanted him to think she did.

"I hate you." he whispered as she pulled back slightly.

"I know." she whispered back, softly caressing his cheek. "And I totally deserve it. I made you feel so unwanted, and I'm so sorry for that."

"I know you are lying to me." Kurt tried to convince himself that she was trying to trick him. He wanted to believe her, he really did, but Valen was so far in his head. His emotions didn't help either seeing as the girl had hurt him so much before.

"Kurt, you may hate me, but I'm not lying." she urged, hugging him close and refusing to let go as he felt a fist connect with her stomach.

"I r-really...do li...like you Kurt..." she gasped, feeling her vision darken from the lose of breath.

"Just let me go." he ordered, his body relaxing as he gave up trying to get her off.

"Never again." Kitty said back.

---

One by one the teen mutants were bound and chained and led outside to an awaiting chopper. Where they were going, no one knew. Lucky for Logan, Ororo, and Hank, they weren't there at the time. But the students couldn't help but wonder if the three teachers had been there, if things would have turned out as badly as they did.

"How did they find us?" Evan asked quietly to his friends. "I mean, if they knew where we were at, couldn't they have attacked earlier?"

"I'm sorry to say, but it was Kurt that led them here." Professor Xavier stated, his wheel chair no where in sight, his wrists bound like everyone else's, and a metal band around his head to block his powers.

"Kurt?!" Rogue said, shock clear in her voice. "There's...there's no way..."

"No wonder they knew all of our weaknesses." Scott stated quietly, a glare on his features. "He better hope we never get out of here."

"Scott's right." Evan agreed. "How could he do this to us?"

"I have no idea." Xavier sighed as he looked at his students, some unconcious, some comatose, some lucky to be awake. All lucky to be alive.

---

"Come on Kurt." Kitty tried to get through to him. "We're your friends!"

"No! You're not!" Kurt argued back, finally finding the will to push her away from him. She fell to her knees and looked up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Please Kurt. I know we haven't been good friends to you, I haven't been a good friend to you." Kitty said, forcing herself to her feet. So far she hadn't thrown a single punch. She wasn't able to. She couldn't bring herself to try and hurt him. "But please, forgive me. I'm so so sorry."

Kurt growled and disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear behind Kitty. Springing to his hands, he kicked her back with both feet, smirking as she hit the wall at an odd angle.

Kitty screamed in pain as she felt her ribs crack from the force of the hit. She slumped to the floor and grabbed her sides, willing the pain to go away. She looked up as she heard Kurt walking slowly towards him, his tail swishing wildly.

_"Kill her." _Kurt heard Valen order in his mind.

_~Oh wait its all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_Apart of my soul is fading~_

_"Kill her." _Valen ordered telepathically. He could feel Kurt fighting with him mentally. He didn't want to hurt the girl anymore than he had. Kurt was fighting the control Valen had over him and very soon, Valen's control would be gone.

If Kurt did break the hold Valen had over him, Valen's plan could be ruined. The mutants would more likely than not would be saved. That would just not do.

_"Kill her now!"_ he ordered once more.

---

Kurt flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing a hold of his head. He fell to his knees, a small yelp escaping his mouth.

"K-kurt." Kitty panted, the pain in her chest and ribs almost unbearable. "What...is it?"

"Kitty...I can't...I can't get him out of my head!" Kurt screamed. He slammed his head once against the floor, pressing it into the hard surface, trying to get Valen's voice to go away.

"C-come on Kurt." Kitty urged, crawing to him and wrapping her arms loosely around him. "You...can win..."

"I'm sorry Kitty." Kurt whispered.

"W-what?" she asked before she screamed. She forced herself to look down, her mind going into a state of panic as she saw her blood splattered on the floor, her clothes, and Kurt's face. Right in her chest was a small dagger. He must have had it hidden until he needed it. Her eye lids became heavy and unable to keep them open any longer, she let them dropped. He body relaxed it's muscles as she felt her life slowly leaving her with her pain and her blood.

_"Very good."_ Valen congradulated Kurt. _"Now bring her body out and we will get going."_

Kurt carefully picked Kitty's body. He felt tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He smiled lightly as he felt her oh so shallow breathing. He hadn't killed her instantly. Maybe, she would survive. He doubted it, but he could still hope right?

_~But now by letting go some how_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I'm calling out your name I'm fading_

_So...~_

"Save me from what I've become..." he whispered softly to her as he gently kissed her still warm lips and walked out of the building and to the awaiting chopper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you go...good? bad? horrible? tell me!!

anyway...please review!!! I mean...you took the time to read it...reviewing doesn't take as long!!


End file.
